mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Hanzo Hattori
Hanzo Hattori (服部 半蔵) is the name of at least four retainers under the Matsudaira, and its successor the Tokugawa family. The 2nd Hanzo, Masanari, happens to be the most well-known and is often portrayed as a ninja throughout various works. They appear in the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle, serving as a central leading figure for both the Iga and the Koga. Also called the "Kanto Ninja Commander" and the "Mikawa Ninja Leader" in Seishin. Creation and Concept Hanzo Hattori is probably the most well-known character in any ninja work, historical and fiction. Thus, it was already predetermined by MGW for Hanzo to appear as an important character. Character (Seishin) The men named Hanzo Hattori, from the strongest and most famous clan of Iga Ninja, are highly efficient in both combat and ninjutsu. Even the Tokugawa Family, who would later become the lead family within the Tokugawa Shogunate, admired their skills. Below describe primarily the Seishin version of the Hattori Hanzo figures. ;Yasunaga Hattori : (服部 保長) Known as the First Hanzo Hattori (初代服部半蔵). His name is derived from the Kanji "半三" (half third), which is also spelled as Hanzo. He lived in Chigachi and served Yoshiharu Ashikaga, until the Shogunate began to decline. He then would serve Matsudaira Family. (fictional birth. 1517) ; Masanari (Masashige) Hattori *Titles: Devil Hanzo (鬼半蔵; oni hanzo), Iwami-no-Kami (石見守) *Favorable Weapon: Spear :(服部 正成) The Second Hanzo, fourth son of the above-mentioned Yasunaga, and a famed military commander (武将) within the Tokugawa Family. Was possibly called Masashige. Masanari is probably the most influential Iga Ninja and is considered the true representative of the name 'Hattori Hanzo". He is referred to as Oni Hanzo (Demon Hanzo) because of the infallible skill he portrays in battle, plus how he engaged in relentless military tactics. He led his first squad against Kakegawa Castle and the Takeda Family at the age of sixteen. (1542 - 1596) :Masanari is said to have the "spirit and hollow voice of a commander". He has a calm judgement, sharp perception, and prompt acting power. Despite how imposing he may seem, Masanari is a person who is tolerant and likes to look after others. His men's war technique is said to increase from the bond he forms with them. Lastly, Hanzo has a joking side. ; Masanari Hattori : (服部 正就) Also named Masanari. 3rd Hanzo; 2nd Hanzo's eldest son. After his father's death, he becomes the head of the Hattori house. (1565 - 1616) ; Masashige Hattori : (服部 正重) The 4th Hanzo and is 3rd's Hanzo's younger brother. Would have a son named Masayoshi (服部 正吉). The Battle of Sekigahara (1600) is his first battle. (1580 - 1652) Story In Seishin, The Hattori Family connects the Iga Ninja with the Tokugawa Family and its closest allies. More on the background is unknown. *The Demon Drowns in the River (Hanzo II) *Middle Way Tanba (Hanzo II) *Red Fangs of Fuuma (Before I) Parameters/Abilities ;Masanari (2nd) :Tenmon (天門; meteorology); unique Gosha (五車), which are psychological skills that cause confusion and provocation such as causing anger and anxiety. Relationships ;Kotarō Fūma & Danzō Katō : Rivals. ;Ieyasu Tokugawa :Head of Tokugawa family and friend of Hanzo. ;Nobuyasu Matsudaira : (松平 信康; 1559 – 1579) Very young lord of Okazaki Castle; eldest son of Ieyasu Tokugawa. When he was taken as a hostage by the Imagawa as an infant, Hanzo helped with intel gathering and agreed with using the Kamino Castle lord's wife and son as hostages. The 2nd Hanzo was supposed to assist him in his suicide, but tearfully refused out of loyalty. This would cause a little tension between Hanzo and Nobunaga Oda. Media Appearances *BASILISK: Koga Ninja Scrolls (バジリスク〜甲賀忍法帖) *Samurai Showdown series (Samurai spirits series, サムライスピリッツシリーズ)Official JapaneseOfficial English *'BRAVE10' (ブレイブ・テン) *Shinobi Koitsutsu (忍び、恋うつつ ― 雪月花恋絵巻; Otomate Dating game for PS Vita) : Hidetora Toyotomi's (CV Sugita Tomokazu) interpreter, rather than a trusted aide. A little insensitive. C.V Ishikawa Kaito. References/Links *服部半蔵 *１５　服部半蔵と家康 (Info warehouse of history) *Seishin Data (Blog) *「鬼半蔵」と称された半蔵 Category:Seishin Category:Iga Category:Non-Fiction